


Tale as Old as Time

by cathybites



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: loosely inspired by Beauty and the Beast
Relationships: Inara/Jayne
Kudos: 1





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the [event](https://shinyheartsfic.livejournal.com/330.html#cutid1) in 2006

"Get movin'!" Jayne shouted, grabbing Inara's arm and dragging her along after him.

"But the ship is that way," she yelled, twisting in Jayne's grip, trying to head in the other direction.

Grumbling under his breath, Jayne holstered his gun and picked Inara up, slinging her over his shoulder. He ignored her outraged screams, although it was a bit harder to ignore her fists and feet thudding against him. He continued down the alleyway, explaining, "I know the gorram ship is back there, along with that double-crossing hún dàn and his hired guns. We gotta find another way to go." Jayne tried a few doors, finding them all locked. "Quit yer hollerin'. S'not like Mal'd leave us here."

The sound of gunfire behind them increased and underneath the din of that was the distinct sound of a ship taking off. A Firefly class ship. Jayne whirled around, paying no mind to Inara's indignant shriek, and watched Serenity shoot off into the sky. "Ruttin' hell."

Three hours later and a whole lot of swearing on Jayne's part, they found themselves holed up in an abandoned building. It seemed that at one point it'd been used as a storage facility - there were broken crates along the walls - but the thick blanket of dust and dirt showed that it'd been a long time since it'd been used for anything.

Jayne poked at the small fire he'd started, in one of the far corners away from the few windows in the front. It wasn't much but the weather was still fairly mild, so they didn't need much heat. Well, he thought, eyeing Inara's get-up, he didn't anyways. She seemed warm enough, though. At least, she wasn't complaining about being cold. Granted, she hadn't said more than four words to him since Serenity had up and left them, but Jayne was sure she could come up with something if she wanted to.

"We need to find something to eat."

And there she goes. "We ain't leavin' here. We'll wait 'til daylight, then see if there's any way we can send out a wave to Mal, tell him to get his bèn pì gu back to pick us up."

The look Inara gave him was one he'd seen plenty of times before, that 'how can you be so gorram stupid and still make my life hell?' look. Jayne just shrugged and went back to poking at the fire. After a few minutes, he reached into his jacket, digging around in the pockets until he found what he was looking for and tossed it to Inara.

\---

The firelight glinted off the metallic wrapping of the protein bar and Inara blinked in surprise, covering her eyes. She reached for it, pausing to glance at Jayne, who was staring into the fire, and picked it up. Not her first choice for a meal, but then again, Jayne wasn't exactly her first choice for a dining companion. Or her second, or third. She smiled wryly as she unwrapped the bar. One would think she'd learned by now that life rarely unfolds the way she'd like.

She took a bite and studied Jayne. For instance, she can't imagine that this is the life Jayne had planned for himself as a boy. He'd probably imagined himself as...well, Inara couldn't even think of what a young Jayne might have been like, much less what he had wanted to be when he grew up.

Come to think of it, she realized that she knew very little about Jayne, adult or child. She knew he was rude, and uneducated, and at times appallingly crass. There had to be more to him than that, though.

Just then, Jayne let out a rather impressive belch and Inara half-grimaced, half-laughed to herself. Maybe not, then.

She glanced at him again, watching him carefully. The negative aspects of his personality were obvious to anyone. Jayne often acted as if his crude ways were something to be proud of. But Inara had also seen proof of how he cared for Kaylee, the respect and admiration he had for Shepherd Book. There was clearly more to him than was readily apparent, but even though Inara had known Jayne for more than a year, she was surprised to realize how little she knew.

Her curiosity fully piqued, she swallowed down another bite of the protein bar and spoke. "Tell me something about yourself."

\---

Jayne's head whipped around so fast he thought he'd cracked his neck. He poked a finger in one ear, wiggled it around to clear out any dirt, and squinted at Inara. "What for?"

She just smiled, like her asking was something completely normal. "Don't you find it odd that we've been acquainted for this long, yet we hardly know each other?"

Didn't seem so odd to Jayne. He shrugged, looking back at the fire. "We know enough. As much as we need to know about each other, the way I figure." There was a slight rustling and Jayne looked up to see Inara moving closer, sitting so her chin could rest on her knees.

"Well, maybe I want to know more."

Damn stubborn female. Jayne scratched at his head, and then his leg. "Ain't much to know, really. Was born on a farming settlement, got fed up with it, took to being a merc, ended up here." He poked at the fire some more and sighed, twisting around so he could stretch his legs out.

"And how long do you think you'll stay here? You can't be a merc forever, Jayne."

"I know that. Everyone knows that. This ain't exactly the kind of work you retire from."

Inara moved even closer, settling only a foot or so from him. "Then why keep doing it? Surely there must be something else you'd like to do with your life, some dreams yet unfulfilled." The look that was on her face now was one he hadn't seen in a long time, one of concern. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, not used to being looked at like that.

"I dunno." Jayne scowled, trying to remember if there'd ever been a time when being a merc wasn't an option. "I guess maybe, when I was younger. I, well." He rubbed at his face, stalling for a moment. He'd never told anyone this, not even his ma. Wasn't sure why he was choosing to tell Inara, but he figured she wouldn't be likely to spreading it around. "Always thought it'd be nice to be all fancified, maybe even, y'know." He glanced at Inara, feeling more than a little foolish, but she just smiled at him encouragingly. "Maybe learn to dance," he said in a rush.

\---

Oh. That was unexpected. Inara sat up, blinked a couple of times, and smiled uncertainly. "Er, well, I could teach you. To dance. If you still wanted to learn."

The hopeful look on Jayne's face was almost endearing and Inara's smile grew brighter as she got to her feet. "Come," she said, holding out her hand.

Jayne scrambled to his feet and Inara noted that at least he wasn't clumsy. But just to be on the safe side..."Maybe you should take your boots off. It'll be easier to move." Jayne nodded and kicked them off before coming to stand before her. "Okay, put your hand on my waist. No, your right hand. No, my waist, Jayne."

"Sorry," he said, leering a little. "Couldn't help it."

Inara gave him a stern look, biting down on the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. She laid her left hand on his shoulder and took a hold of his other hand. "On the count of three, you're going to step forward with your right-- ow!" Inara crumpled to the floor and cradled her foot in her hands. "I said on three, Jayne."

"Zāo gāo, I'm sorry, Inara." Jayne crouched down and started to reach for her, pulling back at the last moment like he was afraid to touch her.

Inara grimaced, hissing a little as she tried to wiggle her toes. "It's fine, Jayne. I don't think anything's broken."

"Too bad the Doc ain't around. He could make certain of that."

"Well, he ain't, but seeing how the ship's parked outside, shouldn't be a problem gettin' to see him."

Inara looked up in surprise to see Mal standing by the entranceway, an amused grin on his face. "Mal!" She pushed herself up and stood, keeping most of her weight on her uninjured foot. Jayne stood, too, and offered his arm to her, which she took gratefully. "How did you find us?"

Mal's head tilted slightly to one side as he looked from her to Jayne, but he just said, "River. Suggested we take a look in here." He paused as if to say something else, but shook his head. "You need help out to the ship, Inara?"

"I got it," Jayne said, bending slightly to lift Inara up. She didn't know who looked more surprised at that, Mal or herself. At least, she thought, I'm not slung over his shoulder this time.

Mal hummed thoughtfully and, shaking his head, walked outside, Jayne following closely.

\---

Simon declared that Inara's foot was bruised but otherwise uninjured. "Just put a coldpack on it, keep it elevated, and it should be fine in a few days." He cast a curious look towards Jayne, who hovered at the door. "er, try not to move around on it too much."

Inara smiled. "I know, Simon. It's not the first time I've had my toes stepped on." She glanced to the side in time to see Jayne flush in embarrassment. She looked back at Simon. "Do you mind giving us a moment?"

"oh, no, of course not. I'll just, I'll. yes." The look of confusion on Simon's face was priceless as he exited and passed Jayne, who was glaring slightly at him.

"Jayne, please, come in." Jayne shuffled forward, stopping so that he was technically in the shuttle but not truly any closer to Inara. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and tilted her head towards the chair by her bed. Jayne scrubbed a hand through his hair and walked over, plopping down in the chair.

"Look, I'm real sorry 'bout your foot."

Inara waved a hand at him. "Please, it's okay, Jayne." Her mouth curled up in a teasing smile. "Besides, I'm sure it won't be the last time you step on it." Jayne's brow furrowed at that, eyes questioning. "Well, we need to finish your lesson."

Inara doubted that she had ever seen Jayne smile like that. She was startled to find that she liked it, a lot, and that she hoped to see it again.

A knock drew their attention and Inara found herself meeting a speculative glance from Mal once again. "Just wanted to ask Jayne to go down and help Kaylee in the engine room. She's hollerin' about needin' you to turn something for her."

Jayne stood and walked out, stopping at the doorway to turn back and grin at Inara. "Later," he said and Inara nodded.

"Later."

Mal let out a low whistle and shook his head, chuckling. "What?" Inara said, frowning.

"Just never thought it was actually possible, beauty taming the beast and all that."

Inara blushed and smiled, picking at her blanket. "I've hardly tamed him."

There was a moment of silence, then Mal made for the door. He paused and turned back to Inara, grinning wickedly. "Well, actually, I was referring to Jayne taming you," he said before ducking out of sight, narrowly missing being hit by a quickly flung pillow.


End file.
